In the past, writing instruments have been devised which provide a lighter element incorporated in the housing. Such devices as Edenburg U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,225, Zapanta U.S. Pat. No. 1,779,110, Mueller U.S. Pat. No. 3,429,644, British Pat. No. 807,295 to Kollisch and Italian Pat. No. 697,887 to Torino are typical of the developments in this field. These patents show the combination but limit the amount of fuel or the amount of writing fluid or both because of the nature of the assembly mechanism. In all instances, the arrangement of the lighter and the pen was back-to-back. Further because of the nature of the back-to-back arrangement, standard insert units for the writing fluid were not available. In most instances, especially designed insert for the writing instrument had to be provided which increases cost considerably.